Chiral Mane
|Mane = |Coat = |Hooves = |Relatives = Unnamed pegasi (parents) Enid (pet) | Cutie Mark = Scientific glassware (obscured) | Owner = User:Rossticus }} Chiral Mane is a male pegasus pony and a leading figure of the Cloudsdale Weather Factory. After spending many years living among the pegasi of Cloudsdale, he relocated to the reputable town of Ponyville in search of opportunity and friendship, while remaining loyal to the factory. Biography Early life Little is known about Chiral's foalhood. Having a relatively uneventful start to life, he was part of a loving family who emphasized the importance of morality; it would prove increasingly relevant in his future. Growing up in the aerial city of Cloudsdale, he once attended summer flight camp as a colt. The sole purpose of the camp was to develop the flying techniques of young pegasi, which Chiral quickly adapted to. It was at also at camp where he first met a number of future Ponyville denizens. During a daily training exercise, he was fortunate enough to witness a sonic rainboom; a phenomenon which left him bewildered and awestruck for the remainder of the summer. Shortly after the event, it was realized that the rainboom was a product of fellow camper Rainbow Dash. Completing flight camp, an inspired Chiral travelled to Canterlot, where he visited the city library – the center for knowledge in Equestria. Upon arriving at the library, he began to immerse himself in the books of a scientific nature. One of these books concerned applied physics, which addressed the theories of the sonic rainboom. Captivated by the study material, he would fly to the library most days in a week. Determined to contribute to the subject, he began a year-long research project involving the assessment of numerous unstudied compounds, extracted from plants discovered in the Everfree Forest. With no companies or institutions to fund his project, he was limited to household items for his apparatus. By and by, the project was a success. Chiral, feeling accomplished, received his cutie mark – finalizing his destiny. Published copies of his report would later be found in both the Canterlot library and the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle library. The report was stumbled upon by Diastereomare, the mare leader of the scientific department of the Cloudsdale Weather Factory, who at the time was seeking to employ young and aspiring ponies. With an offer to become an apprentice at the factory placed in front of him, Chiral gladly accepted, and began a new chapter in his life. The Weather Factory Joining the lower ranks of the Weather Factory; on his first day, Chiral received a lab coat, which he would also wear outside the workplace – sequentially, it became synonymous with him. The colt commenced working under the watchful eye of Diasteromare, who over several years saw him mature, and hone his abilities. During these years, Chiral rose through the ranks, and flourished in a full-time occupation as a research scientist and lab technician. As a reward for his success, his parents gave him ownership of Enid - the family's cat. Admitting to potential in the young stallion’s work performance, Diastereomare eventually took Chiral on as her protégé – a highly sought after career move by others. As a protégé, Chiral worked in a private laboratory along with his mentor, which brought him new excitement and motivation. However, his optimism was shortly halted, when Diastereomare began to divulge experiments and procedures unknown to the main workforce, which Chiral believed to be dubious (such examples including chemicals obtained by illegal methods). Focused on keeping his high-end job, he feared to protest; dismissing these issues as minor concerns. The professional relationship of mentor and protégé would last for three years. In the course of these years, Chiral, with a looming guilt, began to feel increasingly isolated at work; his tolerance would soon come to a head. The remaining spark of allegiance between Chiral and Diastereomare was abruptly snuffed out when Chiral unearthed a set of documents soon to be unveiled to him. The documents concerned an upcoming experiment involving the unnecessary cruel treatment of thousands of parasprites, without any consideration for the welfare of the creatures. In the long run, the experiment would linger as a secret from the main workforce and the public consciousness to prevent an inevitable backlash. Ever since his induction into Diastereomare's professional inner circle, Chiral had always questioned his mentor's morality. With his new discovery, he could not deny that his mentor was corrupted by sadism. Horrified, Chiral decided to seek answers. In a heated confrontation, Diastereomare argued that the experiment could benefit many ponies “in the name of scientific progress”, which Chiral refused to accept. Assuming dominance in the quarrel, Diastereomare issued Chiral an ultimatum: to carry out the parasprite experiment, or have false propaganda spread to vilify him in the public eye, should he choose otherwise. Broken-down, Chiral was unable to further challenge the authority of his mentor, and in a secret, spur-of-the-moment decision, he vanished from Cloudsdale. Beginning a period of exile, he relocated to the town of Ponyville, where his mentor’s influence was virtually non-existent. His family, friends and colleagues, bemused by his disappearance, began to grow suspicious of Diastereomare and her department. Opportunities in Ponyville During three months of respite and meditation, Chiral had established a friendly presence in Ponyville. Though he had severed most ties from Cloudsdale, he came to recognize that could not escape his previous encounters entirely. Following the town’s involvement in Winter Wrap Up, he shared his concerns with his new friend Twilight Sparkle, who strongly recommended Chiral to seek an audience with the Canterlot royal sisters. Personality Generally, Chiral is a friendly and compassionate individual; but, he is also a hard-working one at his profession. Due to a stricter than usual dedication to work, he has continually been referred to by his colleagues as a "workaholic", which he takes in good humor. In times of demanding work, he may isolate himself from others around him to tend to his preoccupation. This has been interpreted by some as ignorance; however, with a kind gesture, he will always make it up to those with concern – once he gets the breathing time. Though he sometimes reflects the characteristics of a stern leader, he often seeks out the collective opinion of his team before important decisions are set in stone; a repeated opportunity which made him very respected among his co-workers. Beyond his occupation, another side of him may emerge: ponies may discover that he is humorous and fun-loving. Almost hand in hand with his passion for science, he always appreciates the company of friends; with their day usually finishing at Sugarcube Corner, enjoying the Cakes' desserts. Relationships Enid The introduction between Chiral and Enid originally occurred when his pet was owned previously by Chiral's parents. Little did Chiral know of Enid's troublesome early life; and as a result, their initial relationship was a rocky one. In spite of this, they slowly formed a close bond with each other. By the time he was promoted at the Factory, Chiral had full custody of Enid, who was living in his own apartment. Chiral's parents stated that their close relationship would benefit if they lived under the same roof, which turned out to be true in Chiral's opinion: Enid had proved to be an effective stress reliever, as she was very softhearted around her owner. A few eventful years later, as of now, their bond remains strong and unyielding; though a major difference is that these kindred spirits now take up permanent residence in Ponyville. Dr. Hooves Twilight Sparkle Not long after Chiral's arrival in Ponyville, he met the librarian of the Golden Oak Library, unaware that she would soon become the Princess of Friendship. Twilight and Chiral eventually became friends; cemented together by their common interest in science, despite the former also being a skilled practitioner of magic. On several occasions, they would collaborate on scientific projects. With their combined efforts, they developed an updated water displacement program, which would see Cloudsdale receive water from a reservoir outside of Ponyville, via a tornado generated by the local pegasi. Chiral was a guest at the coronation of the princess; and at present, the two remain good friends. Rainbow Dash Chiral Mane first met the feisty pegasus during their time at summer flight camp. Despite sometimes seeing her as a brash individual, he greatly admired her for the exemplary speed and agility she demonstrated while airborne. As a witness to the sonic rainboom orchestrated by Rainbow Dash, Chiral now concluded that she was a one of a kind pegasi. He was without a doubt that she would one day join the ranks of the Wonderbolts. Beyond their time at flight camp, they remained in contact for several years. During Chiral's tenure as a protégé, he once again saw Rainbow Dash perform a sonic rainboom at the Cloudsdale Best Young Flyer competition. This would encourage him to commit to a new side project, expanding on the research into the scientific principles he initially read as a colt. Ultimately, their association was dwindled when Chiral discovered that it was Rainbow Dash who had infiltrated the Weather Factory, and caused millions of bits in property damage. Had it not been for their friendly past and royal compensation, the relationship may have become a hostile one. Fluttershy Like Rainbow Dash, Chiral also met Fluttershy at summer flight camp. Due to Fluttershy's timid nature, she and Chiral only exchanged brief conversations with each other; nonetheless, they enjoyed each other's company, especially with pegasus bullies also attending the camp. Chiral was left perplexed when Fluttershy suddenly disappeared from the camp without any farewell. A number of years later, it came as a pleasant surprise to him, when he discovered that Fluttershy had in fact made residence at a cottage, on the outskirts of Ponyville. Applejack Like many other Ponyville inhabitants, Chiral is very fond of the cider produced by the Apple family. Thus, he is more than happy to call the Apple farmer an acquaintance. Diastereomare Behind the Scenes Appearance The most distinguishable feature of Chiral Mane is his lab coat; a design of which has a slight variation compared to the standard Cloudsdale design. The use of a lab coat has also been compared to the ponysona of Calpain of Equestria Daily. However, Chiral's coat differs by an extension to the back of the flank, exposing the tail and the wings. As a further safety precaution (pertaining to real life health and safety practices in a laboratory), he is also frequently seen with clothing under his coat, such as a t-shirt. Name The name of the character alludes to the scientific phenomenon of chirality, in which an object and its mirror image are not exactly identical if they were to physically overlap with each other (non-superimposable). In this scenario, due to the fringe of the character being swept to one side, it is the mane which is not identical to its mirror image, rendering it chiral. Chirality is illustrated in the diagram. Inspiration The character is loosely based on the songs "Rainbow Factory" and "Awoken", both by WoodenToaster. The latter concerns a pegasus, whom after coming to terms regarding the degrading nature of his actions, decides to seek redemption by departing the prisonlike Rainbow Factory and starting anew. Gallery ChiralMane Pony Creator.png|Original Pony Creator design Chibi chiralmane.png|Chibi design for #lovewins Chiral Mane Pony Parade.png|Pony Parade version Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Pegasus Category:Stallion